eBay
by I Am Blueberry
Summary: What started out as an innocent prank has turned into a war of wills. How far will a human go to prove her point with her closest friends? No one's really sure when the drama on the dreaded cite eBay will end. Optimus hopes it is sooner rather than later. Otherwise, things could get messy real fast. TFP
1. Chapter 1: The Wonders of eBay

**Author's Note: Well this is just some crackyness that struck me at the stroke of midnight. Enjoy!**

"Yo Jack!" Miko shouted from across the base. "Can ya throw me my math book? I need it." Raf and Jack exchanged odd looks.

"Why in the world would you need it?" asked Jack from the place he was doing his homework. "It's not like you're actually gonna do your homework." Miko let out a loud, annoyed sigh.

"Dude, I wasn't gonna read it, I'm gonna use it to get down that six-pack of pop I brought last week."

"You mean the stuff Mrs. Darby took from you?" Raf asked without looking up from his English assignment.

"Yeah. I need it for my science experiment," replied Miko.

"Whoa, how is pop part of your project?" questioned Jack now looking over at the girl with pink highlights in her hair.

"Easy," began Miko. "I'm gonna heat up the pop to see what it does. Then I'm gonna add eggs to it to see if I can make them blow-up." Raf looked up at the words 'blow-up'.

"Miko, you'll tick off Ratchet again," Raf deadpanned. "We don't need to do another full-base scrub." Jack shuttered at the thought.

"Fine," snapped Miko. "If you won't help I'll use…this!" Miko picked up a large silver object from underneath the GroundBridge monitor. She plopped it on top of eight other books she'd found lying around the base. She jumped up and quickly balanced herself before she could tumble.

"Miko," groaned Jack as he watched her struggle to reach the case.

Then she managed to grab hold of the red case just as the silver thing slipped out from under her.

"Frag!" Miko yelped as she tumbled to the ground. She got right back up, stuffed the books underneath a nearby, human-sized table, and chunked the silver thing back where she found it. Miko picked up the slightly dented six pack and stalked off to a "safe room" as Ratchet had put it.

"What are we going to do with her?" Raf asked Jack.

"I don't know. eBay?" Jack suggested.

"What is this eBay you are talking about?" Both Jack and Rafael jumped as the deep voice of Optimus Prime filled their ears. They noticed he wasn't alone. The other four plus weren't far behind him.

"Oh it's just a website," Jack explained (though you couldn't really call it explaining).

"What website?" Arcee asked instantly.

"Well," began Raf, "it's this website people can buy and sell stuff on, ya know, over the internet. You place a bid on an item and if you win then the seller sends it to you via mail."

"And you were suggesting we put Miko on eBay?" asked Ratchet. Jack snickered at the thought of stuffing Miko into a box with an address sending her right back to Tokyo.

"No," said Jack. "We already have." Raf laughed lightly.

"Wait a minute," Bulkhead started up in horror. "You're tellin' us you _sold_ Miko on eBay?" Jack and Raf grinned to the other.

"Yep," said Raf, still grinning. "And bought the newest set of My Little Ponies with the money we made." Bumblebee beeped and whirled loudly, his limbs flailing madly. Raf cracked up and fell out of his chair.

"Bumblebee is right," Optimus continued. "According to the law, you are not permitted to sell human beings over the internet. Well it says you are not allowed at all." It was Jack's turn to fall over. Not caring that his head got bashed up in the progress, he started laughing just as much as Raf (if not more).

Jack and Raf were laughing so hard they missed Optimus's next words.

"Ratchet, contact Agent Fowler, we must find Miko before the Decepticons do." Ratchet did as he was told and dialed up the man in question. After several moments Fowler picked up.

"This is special agent William Fowler. How may I be of service?"

"Agent Fowler, this is Optimus Prime."

"Prime!" came the man's startled voice through the link. "What are ya callin' for?"

"We need you to help us track down Miko."

"What happened? Did the 'Cons take her?" Fowler asked quickly.

"Jack and Raf thought it would be funny to sell Miko on eBay, whatever that is," droned Arcee.

"They did what?" shouted Fowler. The boys stopped laughing.

"Wait. Agent Fowler?" Jack asked the screen.

"Yes. Now what is this talk about you selling Miko on eBay?" The pair froze. Raf spoke up first.

"Agent Fowler it was a joke. We didn't really sell Miko, we were just saying what we _should _do with her and Jack_ thought _we could sell her on eBay. Honestly we were just messing around and then the 'Bots came in and freaked out at the thought of Miko being sold on eBay. After we explained it to them of course."

"Oh," stated Fowler. "I see where this is going. Alright then, I'll leave you on your one." Fowler then terminated the link.

"Okay let me get this straight," snapped Ratchet. "Did you or did you not sell Miko on the internet?"

"We didn't," the boys said in unison.

"See? Look," Jack said as he pointed to the Japanese girl storming into the room. She looked like someone had dunked her in a swimming pool full of liquid chocolate.

"Don't," growled Miko. Jack and Raf beamed. Bulkhead swooped down to pick up his charge.

"Miko!" he yelled. "You weren't sold on eBay!"

"What?" questioned Miko as she gazed slipped over to the boys.

"Hey Miko," called Jack. "You wanna sing the eBay song?" Miko perked up at once.

"Why do you even ask?" And the three humans started singing.

"'_Yeah_

_A used ... pink bathrobe_

_A rare ... mint snow globe_

_A Smurf ... TV tray_

_I bought on eBay_

'_My house ... is filled with this crap_

_Shows up in bubble wrap_

_Most every day_

_What I bought on eBay_

'_Tell me why (I need another pet rock)_

_Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)_

_Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)_

_They had it on eBay_

'_I'll buy ... your knick-knack_

_Just check ... my feedback_

_"A++!" they all say_

_They love me on eBay_

'_Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)_

_Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)_

_(From some guy) I've never met in Norway_

_Found him on eBay'"_

At this point Bulkhead set Miko down.

"'_I am the type who is liable to snipe you_

_With two seconds left to go, whoa_

_Got PayPal or Visa, what ever'll please ya_

_As long as I've got the dough_

'_I'll buy ... your tchotchkes_

_Sell me ... your watch, please_

_I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)_

_I'm highest bidder now_

'_(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)_

_(From that worldwide garage sale) __(Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)_

_(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)_

_Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)_

'_Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)_

_Wanna buy (a case of vintage tube socks)_

_Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre)_

_(Found it on eBay)_

'_Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcet poster)_

_(Pez dispensers and a toaster)_

_(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)_

_(I'll buy on eBay)_

'_What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y'" _

The trio ended their session with a deep five Autobots stared down at the small cluster of humans, who were all beaming.

"Well that was…" began Arcee not knowing what to say. 'Bee beeped faintly but stopped quickly.

"Well I think that was the most annoying thing you've ever done," grouched Ratchet as he turned to glare at the monitor.

"That's good to know," said Miko, an evil grin lighting her features. "Who's up for round two?"

Arcee and Bumblebee ran for it.

**Author's Note: Wonder if they learned that in music class. It would help explain why it's probably the only class Miko ever does anything it =D **

**If you were there for round two, would you run for it? Reveiw! I get some of my ideas from you guys!**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2: Sold

**Author's Note: This story was intended to be a one-shot but a reviewer got me thinking, **_**what **_**would**_** happen if Ratchet decided to sell Miko on eBay?**_** This chapter goes out to ratchetsfangirl for the idea to continue on. This one's for you! (And thank you to everyone else for reviewing. It made my day =D)**

**Sadly, I do not own Transformers: Prime…**

This was it. The final straw. The broken vase on the floor. The tie-dyed cat from across the road. She had finally crossed the line that had never been drawn. The one that was running right down the middle of Ratchet's frame…

"MIKO!" screamed the medic as grabbed a wrench from his work bench.

The girl in question was running for her life into the main hub of the missile silo. She saw her guardian and ran over to him. She threw the passenger door open and slammed in shut just as fast as she had opened it.

"Step on it Bulkhead!" Miko shouted as she slumped down to stay out of sight.

"Miko," groaned Bulkhead as he floored it. They were gone before Ratchet even got in there.

"Frag," cursed Ratchet as he slammed down his wrench. He had no idea what he was going to do with the teenage adolescence. As Ratchet thought, he glared down at his paint job. Thanks to the human female Ratchet looked like the inside of a New York subway tunnel with matching Japanese symbols on either side of his chassis.

Ratchet brought the main computer up to find one of the kids had left a site up. It showed a "watch list" whatever that was. Then Ratchet noticed what the website was called: eBay. He remembered what Raf had told them only last week about how humans sell stuff on this site. Ratchet thought for another long moment until an evil grin snuck onto his lip component.

Optimus Prime looked around. It was odd. If he remembered correctly all of this week had been quiet. He realized as he looked over some paperwork Agent Fowler had sent, that he couldn't remember seeing Miko at all. He stood up and exited his office.

"Hey Arcee, have you seen Miko? We need to finish up our history report," Jack asked the only femme on base. Arcee looked up from her buffing job.

"No, why?"

"Because I can't find her," Jack explained. "She won't even answer her phone, and that's so not like her."

"I don't know," was Arcee's reply.

"I do not remember seeing Miko at all," said Optimus as he entered the room.

"Me either," added Raf who was tailing Optimus.

"I wonder…" started Arcee, but she let her thought hang. "Nah," she decided.

Later that night while Jack was eating dinner with his mother June, the phone rang. Jack answered it; it was Miko.

"Miko, where the heck have you been?" Jack questioned at once. "Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

"Don't go jumpin' down my throat," snapped Miko. "I've had a rough week," long breath, "finally managed to get away."

"What are you talking about? 'Get away'," asked Jack a bit nicer this time.

"Do you know what Doc-Bot did to me?" exclaimed Miko. "He sold me, he _sold_ me on eBay!"

"There is no way Ratchet sold you on eBay," Jack sighed while shaking his head.

"Fine," stated Miko, "if I didn't get sold on eBay, then will you care to explain why I'm in the Australian outback with only a kangaroo named Oscar for company!"

Jack had no answer for this.

"Just what I thought," seethed Miko. "One minute I'm minding my own business, next I wake up in a frickin' box on some lady's doorstep waiting to be opened. Apparently she always wanted a daughter and tried to name me Cassie-Lou after her grandmother-"

"Text me the coordinates and I'll bridge you back in ten."

"Thank God. Running from a crazy lady who spent four grand on you isn't easy."

"She spent four grand on you?" Jack asked with popping eyes.

"Yeah," said Miko bitterly. "I guess teenage girls go for quite a lot on e-fraggin'-bay."

"Hang in there trooper, you've survived much worse than this."

"Just hurry the frag up," Miko grumbled and ended the call without saying goodbye.

Jack hurried into the garage and hopped on Arcee. Arcee jumped a bit because she had slipped into recharge and hadn't been expecting a sixteen year-old to surprise attack her.

"Geez Jack, give a girl some warning next time," grumbled Arcee.

"Sorry Arcee, but we need to get to Base. Miko's in trouble."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain later," mumbled Jack as he threw his helmet on. Arcee took off out of the garage, and off towards the base.

Several minutes later they arrived. When they got there, they met Optimus and Ratchet at the controls. Bulkhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ratchet," Jack called as he dismounted. "Where's Miko?"

"What do you think we're doing?" snapped the grouchy medic.

"Knowing you," cut in Arcee, "anything." Ratchet sent a wave of hatred at her. Arcee just shrugged.

"Where's Miko?" Jack repeated.

"That is what we are trying to find out."

"Where do you think she could be?"

"I don't know!"

"How 'bout Australia?" Jack asked innocently. Ratchet froze.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" asked Ratchet with a noticeable stutter.

"That fact that Miko called me less than ten minutes ago saying you sold her on eBay!" Arcee's optics grew.

"No way; Ratchet would never do that," said Arcee.

"Ratchet," began Optimus, "is this true?" Ratchet held up a moment longer.

"Alright I did. The boys had a wonderful idea so I thought I'd put it into action."

"Ratchet!" snapped Optimus. Ratchet visible flinched. "You cannot go around selling humans! It is not humane!"

"I know, but she was bugging me without mercy so…" said Ratchet in a small voice. The look in Optimus's optics was murderous.

"Bridge her back, now!"

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet did so at once. The moment he did, Miko came sprinting through it.

"Dang, took ya long enough," panted Miko as she doubled over, completely out of breathe. She looked up to see the Autobots looking down upon her. She locked eyes with Ratchet.

"You are dead," pant, pant, "sooo dead." Ratchet could barely start to think of the trouble she'd go through to get revenge.

**Author's Note: I think this is turning into a story... Thanks again ratchetsfangirl!**

**-Blueberry**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**Author's Note: What started out as a lonely one-shot, as grown into a fanfic. Honestly, I didn't think I'd have so many people riding my tailpipe telling me how awesome it is, and I will now take the time to personally respond to my reviewers.**

**nightking1988: I know! Ratchet would defiantly sell Miko. And thank you again, you're too kind.**

**Negima Uzumaki: Ya know…that ain't such a bad idea… *evil grin***

**T'Reilani: I'm glad it made ya giggle. Now think, what happened to poor little Oscar after his new friend left…heehee =)**

**ratchetsfangirl: Yes I did! It was sooo awesome and epic that I had to use it! I'm sooo glad you liked it! And trust meh, you weren't the only one laughing in school 'cause I wrote part of the chapter during meh business class and I started laughing when Optimus demanded Miko be bridged back. Everyone thought I was a nutter =D oh well…and I enjoyed the goodies, I shared them wiff meh buddy Strawberry =D (BTW, update Life of a Medic please).**

**And I must add that I do not own Transformers: Prime…damn =( **

**And also this chapter's idea was sparked by Negima Uzumaki! Hope you all like it.**

There in her thinking corner was Miko Nakadai plotting her revenge against the CMO who was quietly working on his latest project. Miko glared at him from time to time, wondering on the best route to make her tracks. She wasn't about to walk in and wing it; oh no, this _had_ to be perfect.

It had be about a week since the (as Optimus calls it) "the shipping". Miko had spent the last two and a half days planning out the ultimate revenge against the Doc-Bot. The only problem standing in her way: Arcee.

In order for Miko's plan to be a success, she would have to get rid of the femme for a few hours; otherwise the whole thing was pointless because she knew Arcee would never agree to help her. So she worked everything out on her own, planning everything detail within her power. Oh, was the Doc-Bot going to be sorry he'd sent her to that empty, dry, crazy-lady infested Hell. He was going to pay. Now all Miko had left to do before her plot dominoed beautiful was to send Arcee on her merry way.

{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Arcee, how's things goin'?" Miko asked cheerful as she walked up the cat walk to get to her friend.

"Fine, just fine."

"Goin' scouting anytime soon?" Miko asked innocently. Arcee eyed her. Miko grinned.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"You're not coming Miko," Arcee replied knowing what was going through the teen's mind…or did she?

"I know." Miko beamed.

"Hey Arcee, where's Jack?"

"Studying with Raf." Arcee flipped the GroundBridge switch. The hollow in the wall sparkled with life. _Damn,_ thought Miko. She hadn't thought about Raf being in the way. Oh well, she'd get around it.

"Thanks," Miko said as she walked away. Arcee stepped through the GroundBridge.

Miko stalked the halls looking for her prey. When all hope seemed lost, she found him in the back room studying, but Raf was nowhere to be seen. One less factor to work around.

Miko slipped passed the room and into a supply closet. She opened a box and pulled out a small yellow and black gun: her "borrowed" Taser x26. She held it tight in her grip as she slunk back up the hall. Sliding into the room, she trekked until she was about ten feet away from Jack. She lifted the gun and aimed. The she pinched the trigger.

Miko quickly dragged the twitching body of Jackson Darby back to the supply closet. She ductaped his limbs together and put the tape over his mouth. Then she rolled him into a large crate and hammered it shut. Lastly, she painted "Fragile: Handle With Care" on it. She started pushing it with everything she had out into the hallway and out of the base.

Once Miko was out of the base, she waited in the shadow of a large rock. Then a spotless blue sports car with a flaming Autobot symbol on the hood pulled up next to her.

"Hey Miko," greeted the boy as he jumped out of the car.

"Hey Double O," Miko greeted back. "Thanks so much for doing this."

"No prob. Hmm…I'm not sure this is going to fit."

"Oh, it will."

"If you say so."

Several minutes later Double O and Miko had forced the box into the trunk and were up front and heading into town.

_"You owe me."_

"What did you say?" Miko asked Double O. Double O's fist bashed the dash board.

"Nothing, it was the radio. It has all sorts of problems."

"Don't you start-" Double O nailed the broad again.

"Shut up," his hissed to it.

The radio growled in response.

"Dude, you need your car checked out," Miko spoke as she watched him monkeying with the dials.

"Trust me, I know," was his reply.

They rolled into town with the radio off. They parked in front of the post office. Miko and Double O heaved the crate out and up the steps. Miko banged the door opened with her foot and they entered.

"May I help you?" asked a frighten receptionist. Miko thought she had every right to look nervous. Miko: in punk rock clothes, shining green eyes, and dyed pink hair. Double O: with a long thin scar running down his forehead, shaggy back hair, a black jumpsuit, and Arcee blue eyes.

"Yeah," spoke up Miko. "We need to ship this out."

"Alright." The receptionist pulled out a few sheets of paper and asked them to sign the spots she pointed to. Miko snatched up the pen and signed every spot.

"Thank you." A couple of men came out and took the box away. A smile leaped onto Miko's face. The two of them walked out and headed for the car.

"Hey Double O, wanna get ice cream? I'm buyin'."

"Sure." They took off down Main Street and into K.O. Drive In.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Airachnid, what is that?" Knockout asked as he walked into the room Airachnid was occupying.

"Something I ordered off a human website."

"And what something might that be?"

"Do you remember the human boy Arcee protects?" Airachnid asked, not looking up from the crate.

"Jack."

"Exactly. Well, I found him on this site called 'eBay'. He was for sale and I want his head in my trophy case, so I thought 'well, this is easier than tracking him down, now isn't it?' And I was."

"You are telling me that Arcee's human is in the box?" asked Knockout.

"Yes," was her basic reply. "Now to open it."

Airachnid ripped off the top and threw it aside. Knockout and Airachnid peered in to find Jack Darby bound and gagged with ductape. His eyes went wide when he realized who was looking down on him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"JACK!" screamed the pissed off voice of June Darby as she stepped out of her car.

"June, I'm sorry, Jack isn't here," intervened Optimus.

"Then where is he?" she demanded.

"I, I do not know. Miko?"

Miko looked up from her science book. She had been waiting for this moment for two days. Now here it was.

"I dunno. Maybe Ratchet sold."

Optimus's optics flashed as June's eyes blazed.

"What? What are you talking about?" June asked, flustered.

"Optimus I-," but Ratchet wasn't permitted to finish.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note: Huh, personally I really liked the beginning. Hope you guys did too! (And hopefully the rest of it). You have all had a brief glimpse of my OC Double O Chase. I'm leaving ya'll with a few challenges. If anyone can guess the following are beyond smart and I will assume you are stalking me. 1. What does "double O" stand for? (Clue: It is two names that start with O). 2. Who was the snazzy car Double O was driving? And 3. Is Double O's last name the same as another character from Transformers G1? If yes, who?**

**Hope the trivia takes your brain for a loop. **

**-Blueberry**

**P.S. I will be writing another story with Double O in it. It's gonna be meh first crossover! Only between Transformers: Prime and G1 so nothin' major, but I think it'll be fun!**


	4. Chapter 4: Threat

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Fer some damned reason I had a horrible case of Writer's Block at the end of the chapter and I couldn't push through it very well. Anyway, just got done going through my email, and holy banana fritters! I can't believe how many people are reviewing, and favorite-ting, and whatever else you can do! It means the world that I'm writin' somethin' that sooo many people enjoy. **

**Now I asked a couple of trivia questions at the end of the last chapter, Anonymous BW FanGirl** **and Negima Uzumaki got one of them right each! Great job! **

**Question: Who was the snazzy car Double O was driving? Negima Uzumaki's Answer: Tracks (G1) Awesome Chick-a-dee! (Note that I use 'chick-a-dee' as a universal term). Super glad someone knows their 'Formers as good as I do =D. Now the real question is, Why is Double O with Tracks and why hasn't Miko noticed the Autobot symbol on the hood? **

**Question: Is Double O's last name the same as another character from Transformers G1? If yes, who? Anonymous BW FanGirl's Answer: Yes, Chip Chase. Thank ya fer knownin' your characters =D**

**I will also answer the question. Question: What does "double O" stand for? Answer: Optimus Orion (but ya won't find out why until later, and in another other story I'm currently writing). I'm gonna let you guess how Double O and Chip are related. Heehee, I'm evil like dat XD**

**And to my reviewers:**

**I'm Yu: You guessed that right…Miko is swimmin' in deep scrap.**

**Negima Uzumaki: Yep, I did. Only way Jack's getting' out of this is if Miko figures out who she sold him too =D**

**Designation M: Okay, I ****believe**** (key word there) you have misunderstood me. If you do not know, on eBay when you buy something (or one in this case) all you see is the username of the person, so Miko had no idea that she sold Jack to a sadistic Decepticon who would love him for a stuffed pet on her mantle. And I also know Miko would never do something like that to Jack **_**on purpose**_**. Personally I really like Miko. She just reminds me of the twins (Sideswipe and Sunstreaker) so much that I think this is something she'd do to get revenge. **

**BlackWolf219: I couldn't agree more. Primus help us**

**ratchetsfangirl: Miko is very smart (when she wants to be XD). And lookin' forward to Life Of A Medic!**

**Noell50881: The 'Cons realizing somethin' up (I think) is like tryin' to bait a dog with carrot stick. But yeah, Miko + Ratchet = everyday life.**

**TheChippedCup: First I must say I love you're username! So original! And yeay! Another person as evil as **_**me**_**! We will rule the world, mark my words, we will. And so true, Arcee's gonna be June only x10. Run Ratchet! RUN!**

**Metalhead411: Logic smogic, who needs that anyway when you've got a supremely pissed off femme ready to ring your neck. (Let's just hope common sense kicks in at some point ;D). And BTW: Read yer message and now my heads filled with possibilities! (But I did pick one *evil grin*) **

**IBrokeThe4thWall: Again, I must say love the username! I was singin' too when I typed up the lyrics =D**

**edward18: I know, but pay back is pay back to Miko no matter who's involved **

**Himp: ****Estoy totalmente de acuerdo****contigo!****Miko****mejor mirar hacia fuera****=D (Blame Google Translate if this doesn't make sense). **

**Anonymous BW FanGirl: Thanks for guessing on the trivia! And getting one right XD**

**Whoa…that was a lotta of words…anywho, on wiff da story! Disclaimer: Still don't own TFP =C but I do own a Soundwave toy which I take practically everywhere.**

"Optimus, I swear to Primus that it wasn't me this time! I've only sold Miko."

"I do not want to hear it." Optimus turned back to June. "June, I am sorry, but we currently trying to locate him. It might take a bit."

"I can't believe this!" She turned to face Arcee. "You told me he would be safe!"

"He is safe!" Arcee spat. "Well, probably." June's nostrils flared.

Bumblebee quickly intervened with several loud beeps and buzzes.

"That's a great idea 'Bee," Raf said as he started running up the stairs to the computers. "Let's check to see if he was sold on eBay." Raf logged in and searched for Jack's name. And sure enough Jack Darby's picture popped up.

"He was sold two days ago to…someone with the username Dark&Different."

"I can track where he was shipped to," Ratchet said helpfully as he began to punch buttons on the board. "He is…here!" Ratchet announced as he uploaded the coordinates to the GroundBridge.

"Autobots, roll out!" shouted Optimus as they sprinted through the bridge.

"Wait a minute!" Raf shouted as he looked up from his screen. "You have an incoming message." The 'bots turned back to the screen Ratchet was still standing in front of; he was looking at it too.

"It's addressed to Arcee," Ratchet informed them.

"Me?" asked Arcee.

"Yes, you." Ratchet clicked the 'open' button and an audio clip popped up.

"Hello Arcee," purred a familiar sadistic voice. June shuttered, memories flooding back to her.

"Is that-?" she started to ask.

"Airachnid," growled Arcee.

"I just wanted to ask you something; do you know where your human is?"

Arcee's optics bugged.

"You took Jack?" seethed the blue femme.

"Bought actually. See, he was on his human site 'eBay' and I thought 'why not?' So I did."

"You evil…" But before Arcee could finish, she was cut off by a beep. A picture popped up to replace the clip. Arcee's mouth dropped, Raf and Miko laughed loudly (Miko falling onto the ground, clutching her stomach) and June collapsed on the floor; she had fainted.

"I don't get it," commented Ratchet as he looked at the picture. "What is he?" The Bulkhead and Optimus looked equally confused, but Bumblebee was beeping in a rhythmic key as his body shook.

"He…looks…like…Princess…Leia…" Miko wheezed between gasps for air.

"When…she…was…a…slave," Raf added, also out of breath.

"That's it!" shouted Arcee, throwing her servos in the air. "I am ending this!" She stormed over to the Bridge controls, flipped the switch, and marched through the glimmer of lights.

"She's pissed," mumbled Bulkhead. The others followed her. Ratchet stayed behind to tend to Mrs. Darby. The pair walked (or Ratchet walked while carrying June) off into another room leaving Miko and Raf alone.

"It was you," Raf stated, his back to Miko.

"And if you say anything, I'll sell _you_ on eBay." Rafael gulped.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So, how's your pet?" Knockout asked Airachnid as he continued the buffing of his armor.

"Splendid. I even got him a collar with his name on it."

"You put 'Jack' on a tag?"

"No, Fleshy," Airachnid replied from her web. Jack was on the ground chained up at Knockout's feet.

"Does he play fetch?" Knockout asked 'Dark&Different'.

"No!" yelled Jack.

"What about catch?"

"No."

"Tag?"

"Still no."

"How about doctor?"

Jack glared up at the extremely annoying red medic.

"NO!" Jack bellowed as he flopped onto the ground.

"What about-"

"What don't you get about the word 'no'?" Jack shouted, throwing his arms up.

"The fact I don't get what I want. Now roll over," Knockout demanded.

"No. I'm not a dog," huffed Jack. This was humiliating. For one thing he looked like Raf's action figure, and for another thing, Knockout was treating him like some lap dog.

"Come on!" growled Knockout. "Roll over!"

"That's it!" Jack roared! He marched over to Airachnid.

"You told me that if I dressed up like this I could be free to do as I please, and I please to go, so LET ME GO!" Airachnid sneered at him.

"I don't think so, Fleshy. I had my fingers crossed." Airachnid's optics gleamed.

"What? Since when do you follow human customs?" Jack asked while picking at his costume. "I thought Decepticons hated humans."

"We do," interjected Knockout. "But it's fun playing you off each other."

All Jack could do was sit there and pray to Primus that Arcee had noticed his absence.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Miko, stop it!"

"No! You snitched on me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!" Miko punctuated each of her words with a sharp jab while Raf tried as best he could to dodge them.

"Miko I didn't tell them anything!" Rafael shouted as he side-stepped another poke to the ribs.

"Oh yeah? Then how does Arcee know it was me that sold Jack on eBay?" Miko's face was a blotchy red from all of her yelling.

"Oh I don't know, oh wait, I do. It's because _you're_ the one who does things like that, not me, not Jack, _you_!" Miko looked outraged at his statement.

"Oh and you're such a goody-two-shoes?" Miko snapped, eyes colder than ice.

"_I_ at least try to stay out of trouble!" shouted Raf.

"That's it!" screamed Miko as she stormed from the room. She had had enough of this. She already had both sets of parents breathing down her neck, she didn't need Raf doing the same.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked as he entered the room, completely obvious about the verbal battle being fought between Miko and Rafael.

"Somewhere, anywhere," Miko stated loudly as she walked straight out of the base.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Bumblebee cover me, I'm going in." Bumblebee nodded to Arcee as she moved in for the kill. They were at Airachnid's hiding place now and still trying to hunt up Jack. So far they'd had no luck.

Arcee looked around. No one was there. She thought this to be odd. This wasn't how Airachnid worked.

"Jack?" She was about to call again, but something stopped her. A shuffling noise filled her audios. Then…

_BOOM!_ The smell of fried circuitry and burning energon filled her sensors. She quickly spirited up a small hill. Without waiting for Bumblebee, Arcee transformed and took off towards the disgusting smell. When she located the source, she found both Airachnid and Knockout off-lined and smoking; Knockout's electric prod lying next to him sparking faintly.

"What the-?"

"Arcee! Oh thank God!" She turned to see Jack running at her.

"Jack!" Arcee shouted back with glee. "You're alive!" Jack nodded.

"Now let's get the heck out of here!" Arcee nodded, transformed, and took off to find 'Bee.

"What caused the-" Arcee began, but Jack cut her off.

"Explosion? Don't ask." And she didn't.

**Author's Note: Again soooo sorry I did update sooner. I should inform you my wonderful readers that this story is going to have a twist, so it will from the next chapter onward be a crossover. And I won't be able to update again until after school's out (which is June 7****th****) so please bare with me. **

**Thanks so much! And feel free to leave ideas! I LOVE them!**

**-Blueberry**


	5. Chapter 5: Boxed

**Author's Note: Quick disclaimer: don't own Transformers: Prime, but I **_**do**_** own a lovely Samsung that I named Carlos. I want to see if anyone picks up the reference to a story written by ratchetsfangirl. Shout out to:**

**ratchetsfangirl: Thanks sooo much! And yes, that is why we love Miko, and other reasons of course =D**

**Negima Uzumaki: One reason I didn't do any of that is because I wanted the rating to stay the same. And another is because I just can't wrap my mind around Airachnid liking Jack. After all he blew up her ship and skinned her knee. And Leia to humiliate him, and I'm glad this story still holds your interest.**

**BlackWolf219: Of course there will be, but Jack being more sophisticated than Miko will draw his revenge out. And I know, you have to break men down, otherwise they think they run the show.**

**JazzGirl221: Wouldn't all devoted fangirls and boys? I know I would *evil grin***

**Aspen: Good, I like to keep my readers on their toes =) And realistic was what I was shooting for; glad I achieved that.**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: It's perfect for him, and most defiantly. **

**Noella50881: He lived through it =)**

**Richard'sQueen aka LGFS: XDDD (I have another "D" heehee)**

**Bestatwhatido: Thank you, thank you *bows*. I greatly appreciate the constructive criticism. Your statement has been noted. And I'm not sure yet, maybe.**

**MetalHead411: Oober glad you liked the chapter and Knockout's personality. Both ideas have also been noted for later usage.**

**TheChippedCup: What a great reason to become TheChippedCup XD As I told JazzGirl221, all devoted fanboys and girls would have. And have you been having the same problem with Knockout? Primus he is worse than a three year-old and their favorite question: Why? And he stole, STOLE your last brownie? Damn him, we have some aft to kick. Totally, it's how you scare the humans out on the street *evil grin begins to form on face* poor humans…**

**Himp: So I hope Google Translator worked okay. I may be in Spanish class, but I'm not very good yet. And you should write the story! Google Translator or some other translating app…**

**Now ONWARD!**

"Huh…shoulda saw this coming," Raf muttered under his breath as he banged his elbow up against the solid wooden crate.

36 hours earlier…

"Ratchet! Can you help me with something?" Miko shouted up at the busy CMO.

"Miko, I am busy with these reports," Ratchet snapped at her with looking away from his work.

"I'm not blind, but this is important!"

"I highly doubt that whatever you need to accomplish is more important than making sure that the energon mine Bumblebee and Arcee are currently scouting is safe."

"'Bee's gone?" Miko asked with a wicked glint in her eye that Ratchet noticed in the reflection of the screen.

"Yes…" Ratchet said slowly, unsure where this conversation was going. "Why does this fact interest you?"

"Because if we work together we can clear _both_ of our names from the whole 'eBay' issue that was started a few days ago." Ratchet turned to face the small human female. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a smug smile set on her pale, lipstick-less lips.

"What does your plan consist of?" Ratchet asked attentively.

"What I've got planned is we box up Raf, create a new eBay account, sell 'em, frame another 'bot, and then swoop in and save him so it makes it seem that we had nothing to do with it," Miko finished on a happy note. Ratchet contemplated what Miko had proposed. He saw no major holes in her plan; except for one minor thing.

"Who will we sell Raf too?" A full-fledged evil grin split Miko's face.

"My friend Double O. He'd be more than willing to help in our plans. We can go over to his place to make sure he wins Raf. He'll be safe there, I promise. No 'Cons. We don't need to repeat the Airachnid incident."

"No, that would be bad," Ratchet agreed. "Alright then. Who will we frame?"

"I was thinking Bulkhead, he'd be the easiest," Miko explained as she tapped her chin thoughtfully; "Or should we do Arcee? No, she's too smart," Miko contradicted herself as she paced back and forth in front of Ratchet. "It defiantly can't be 'Bee because he'd _never_ sell his best friend on the internet." Ratchet watched Miko thinking with great amusement. If only she tried this hard with her schoolwork…

"Miko you're missing the whole point," Ratchet interrupted her thoughts as he pulled something up on the monitor. "All we have to do is swoop in and save Raf. We can leave Optimus to deduce who really sold him. As long as he doesn't assume it's us, it won't matter who he thinks it is." Miko's face lit up at his reasoning.

"You're a genius Doc Bot," Miko praised. "When do we strike?"

"Right after you create another eBay account." Miko nodded once and marched over to the human sized area of the upper floor where Raf was normally stationed. She logged in as herself and clicked on the small blue "E" with a yellow swish over it. The World Wide Web popped up and directed her to her Google homepage. She clicked her short cut to eBay and started making _another_ account. (After all, this was her fifth).

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Alright, we all set?" Miko asked from her perch on Ratchet's shoulder.

"We are ready to proceed with the plan," Ratchet confirmed her. "I'll draw Rafael out and you tase him."

"Got it, Doc Bot." Ratchet grabbed her gently and set her on the ground. Miko pulled out her (once again) "borrowed" x26 Taser. She heard Rafael and Ratchet conversing about something that wasn't the least bit true. She continued to listen. Then Ratchet asked Raf to come with him to help fix something or other. That was her cue. The human sized sounding footsteps grew louder as Miko got into position. She had her taser charged and ready for Raf's arrival.

"Is it this-" Raf began to say, at least he tried, but Miko's taser connecting to his body got in the way. Rafael's body crumpled. Ratchet appeared. He scooped him up into his servo. He picked up Miko with the other one and shuffled as quietly as he could to his private lab.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"And…finished! I think this box looks quite nice compared to the last two, don't ya think?" Miko said happily with one final flourish of her paint brush. She threw the pallet and brush aside as she pressed her ear up against the dry paint on the crate. "And Raf's still out," Miko added, completely off the topic she'd just started.

"If detail is what you are looking for, then I believe you hit your target…," Ratchet deadpanned slightly as he took in the …_colorful_ box.

"Really?" Miko jumped up, pure glee on her face.

"As long as said target was to make said crate look like-" Ratchet shuttered as he said the next words, "Nyan Cat purged upon it." Miko's happy expression turned into a _less_ than happy expression.

"Gee thanks." Miko punched the words into the ground with her tongue. "_Hatchet_," Miko 'coughed' as an afterthought. Ratchet glared at her with all this spark at the usage of his hated nickname.

"Watch it," Ratchet warned darkly. "You can still go _squish_ under my ped." It was Miko's turn to glare with all her heart.

"Then _you_ can ship my goop to Japan and _you _can explain to my parents why their daughter in a mixture of mushed flesh and crunched bones." Ratchet realized she had him cornered.

"You win," he mumbled in defeat.

"That's what I thought," Miko said in an _I-totally-pwned-you_ voice.

"Let's just get this show on the road," Ratchet said hastily. "Did you put him on eBay yet?"

"Already ahead of ya, Doc Bot," Miko said as she opened Raf's laptop and pulled up eBay to show him what she's accomplished in his absence. "And have you sent Optimus on his merry way?"

"Yes." That is what Ratchet had been doing for the last quarter of an hour, getting rid of Optimus as he was the only Autobot left on base minus himself.

"Alright," Miko exhaled as she flipped the screen around for Ratchet to see. "I've set the clock for an hour. I've called Double O and he's ready to 'buy' Raf off of eBay."

"Good. Now all we do is wait."

The waiting took _forever_ in Miko's opinion. (_Forever_ had been literally five minutes). She was ready to ditch when Ratchet snatched her up and decided she was way overdue for a check-up.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Not cool Doc Bot," Miko seethed an hour later. Ratchet had just finished her full-body check-up and she was _not_ (as Ratchet put it) a happy camper.

"I passed the time, did it not?" he asked causally.

"Passed the time my aft," Miko grumbled under her breath as she tramped back over to the spot with the boxed Raf and the laptop.

"And look," Ratchet pointed out most unhelpfully, "Raf was sold to '4Tracks&AndHotWax' at, whoa, 3,575 dollars. Geez, who knew twelve year-olds were so popular. Forty-eight bids, wow…"

"Oh God," Miko said loudly as she looked through the bid history. "Half of the bids are between Double O and Airachnid. Good thing Double O won. That could've been messy."

"I surely would have," Ratchet concurred.

"Double O will be here in about thirty minutes, so help me get this crate outside," Miko ordered.

"Fine, fine," Ratchet grunted as he lifted both Miko and crate into the air. He trekked out into the main hub and out to the edge of the base. "Now you're on your own."

Later Miko would come to appreciate the grouchy medic, but right now, all she wanted was nothing more than to give him a good kick in the rear, but right now she had bigger fish to fry.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Well that's that's," Miko said as she brushed her hands together. "Now all we have to do is wait for Optimus to blow up."

"True, true," Ratchet said with a curt nod as he returned to his screens. Miko sat in front of the TV waiting for the moment the other Autobots got back and realize that Raf was missing.

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all you have done for this story! The reviews defiantly boost my spirits. I should let you know that I leave for camp on Monday and shall be gone all week, so no updates 'til the weekend. Sorry. And leave your thoughts, I get some of my ideas from you guys!**

**And poor Raf. At least it will end better than Jack's…hopefully…**

**-Blueberry **

**P.S. Anyone pick up on my reference? **


	6. Chapter 6: Frustration

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. My aunt's having a wedding party in two weeks AT MY HOUSE! Which means I'm cleaning like someone's slave, 'cause I honestly think that we shouldn't have to start cleaning a month in advance. But that's my mother for ya. And anywho (my favorite word I created, anywho) disclaimer: don't own the 'Formers. They belong to Hasbro. But I do own enough posters of them to make people think I'm stalking them. Oh well!**

** Negima Uzumaki: I was thinking about wrapping things up and starting my next fic starring Double O, his younger sister Miranda, and their two friends Bumblebee and Arcee Witwicky. (If you read the next fic I'm writing the choices for all the kids' names will be explained). I know a lot of people wanted Fowler and June done, but I feel that they just wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that they got sold. And as for Jack, his revenge on Miko will be the last chapter XD**

**IBrokeThe4thWall: Chick-a-dee, I don't hate you for sayin' that. I like, I **_**like**_** pointers and others' opinion. It makes me feel better that I know that my reviewers like what I writing and give me ideas for improvement. As long as it's not a flame ('cause I ignore flames/flamers). I like the ideas, so keep them coming! And yes, it was Nyan Cat from ratchetsfangirl's story "NOMNOMNOM". **

**JazzGirl221: I'm sorry, but I have to say wrong! 4Tracks&HotWax is Double O's eBay username, as see his guardian is Tracks and he's obsessed with himself like Sunny. And oh really? What would happen if I **_**accidently**_** scratched Knockout's paint? What type of revenge might that earn? *sly smile on face at this point* (I'm getting the vibes that you're a Knockout fan. Prove me wrong?)**

**Noella50881: Thanks sooo much! I love hearing that, but as I told IBrokeThe4thWall, I like suggestions! And sorry again for the late update.**

**Bestatwhatido: Yes I did, and thank you for it. And I've decided I'm not going that far with things. Agent Fowler: I am currently on an intense training retreat and is unavailable until Tuesday. Ratchet: I hate talking to machines. Me: Aren't you all machines?**

**ratchetsfangirl: Yes, yes he did. Now you have to read to see if he gets out of it *dark, evil laugh* We shall see, won't we? **

**Lynn Jones: Yuppers! It was Tracks! **

"AHH!" Miko screamed as she was picked up roughly by a large servo. "Bumblebee what the heck?" Loud, frantic beeps and dings assaulted Miko's ear drums. "Bumblebee I don't understand you! Speak English!" The whirling maxed in pitch and Miko was forced to cover her ears in order to save them from the noise Bumblebee was creating. Miko could tell by the level 'Bee was speaking at that he was furious; and Miko knew why, but she defiantly wasn't going to admit that she knew why he was about ready to glitch in anger. The last time Miko had seen him this mad was when he'd lost his T-Cog, and Prime banned him from leaving the base. But, did he listen? Of course not, but honestly, who would?

"Ratchet! Can you translate 'Bee's fury for me?" Miko yelled over the din Bumblebee was making over to the CMO. From where she was standing (well, floating technically cause she was sitting in the palm of 'Bee's servo) the medic was trying not to laugh at the mess she'd spilt for herself. Miko sent a death glare at him through the reflection of the screen he was at. Ratchet raised an optical ridge at her as his optics shined with pure amusement. Something that hadn't been in them for awhile.

"He says that you sold Rafael on eBay," Ratchet informed her without turning to make eye contact with either of them.

"What!" Miko shouted in false exasperation. She threw her hands up to make it seem a bit more believable. 'Bee didn't seem to be buying it what-so-ever. "I admit that I sold Jack, but I would _never_ sell Raf; he's far too delicate to with stand such a shock." And that's the statement that set Bumblebee off like a solar flare creating a geomagnetic storm. Bumblebee started ranting in chirps and rings while Miko bounced up and down violently in his servo. She clung to his thumb as he turned suddenly and nearly sent her pancaking into the wall.

"Ratchet! I need an assist!" But before Ratchet could _not_ come to her aid, Bulkhead clomped in.

"Bumblebee! What do you think you're doing?" Bumblebee stopped freaking out in clicks long enough to glare darkly in the direction of the ex-wrecker. His optics dilated in the unique way that only Bumblebee's optics could. Bulkhead took a step forward towards Ratchet in order to stay out of the scout's warpath.

"Bumblebee blames Miko for the disappearance of Rafael," Ratchet explained blandly.

"Well she did sell Jack on that Primus-forsaken website," Arcee cut in as she trooped in from evening patrol. "I think he has good enough reason to let her have it." At Arcee's icy words, Miko loosened her gripped on Bumblebee's thumb just enough to be launched across the room when he next spun.

"SCRAP!" Miko screamed as she soared through the air. Neither Arcee, Bumblebee, nor Ratchet made any obvious attempt to save her. Bulkhead tried, but Bumblebee choose that moment to move from his earlier posistion. A good omen on Miko's behalf turned up halfway between the wall and the floor. Optimus happened to see her take off and ran in just in time to keep her from looking like fresh bird poop.

"Thanks," Miko breathed heavily as she flopped into the sole of his servo. Facing the ceiling, Miko shouted, "And thanks guys. Feelin' the love!" Miko punched the air with a closed, tight fist. "Really glad I know I won't go 'squish'." Optimus scanned the room for guilty expressions to help him deduce what had just happened. Arcee's face plates read something close to _I think I just stepped in someone's week old lunch._ Bumblebee's looked far beyond the scale of being annoyed, and Bulkhead's optics looked like he'd just watched M.E.C.H. dissect another Transformer. But it was Ratchet's that caught the edge of his scanners. He looked impassive, which was not like the medic to completely ignore an obvious tense situation. He wasn't even glaring at the loud cluster of 'bots and/or humans; he was just pretending that nothing was happening when something defiantly was.

"Ratchet, are you alright? You are not threating anyone which is most not like yourself." Ratchet's frame tensed up for the briefest moment. Optimus still noticed it, unlike everyone else.

"I am fine, Optimus. I have simply learned how to, as the humans say, 'tune out' unneeded distractions from my working atmosphere." Optimus sized him up. This was _not_ his oldest and most trusted friend. If Ratchet hadn't changed in eons, then _nothing_ could make him.

"If everything is alright, then please explain to me why Miko was air borne just a few cycles ago," Optimus asked plainly, sternly. Silence gripped everyone, but Miko was the only one with feared mixed in. "Please do not tell me that someone has sold Rafael on eBay." His tone was final and daring. No one wanted to break the news that Raf was currently unable to be located.

Ratchet said nothing. His silence confirmed Optimus's theory.

"That's IT!" Everyone took a step back. Miko shrunk as far as her body would possibly allow into Optimus's servo. The Autobot's optic sparkled in fright. None of them had ever seen their leader so mad (minus the time all those stellar cycles ago when Sideswipe had extremely fragged off Prowl).

"I am _done_ with all of this crap on eBay! As soon as we track down Rafael, I am having Agent Fowler block this site spawned from Pit! I want **everyone** looking for Rafael! No one leaves the silo until he is found!" And with Prime's furious outburst, he stormed from the main hub into the depths of the base; most likely towards his office, so his could rant in peace. Luckily for Miko, Optimus had deposited her on the cat walk before he tramped away.

Still shaking with fear, Miko croaked,

"As he _ever_ been this angry?"

"Only once," Ratchet conversant with them quietly, "when umm…_someone_ relocated Prowl's spark into a six-inch plastic toy and, umm…had Sideswipe sell him on eBay. Ever since then he's hated the site."

"What happened to Prowl?" Miko asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Jazz managed to snip Jerome Nelson, the guy buying him, just before he won Prowl. Then Wheeljack managed to steal his body and get him back into his own body. After that, to put it bluntly, all Hell broke loose."

"That sounds, pleasant," Arcee mumbled. "And how do you know this?"

"I was in the middle of it."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So, you're Double O?" Raf asked uneasily.

"Yup," Double O said simply with a curt nod of his head.

"And you bought me off eBay?"

"Yeah."

"And we're where?"

"My garage."

"And you have a snazzy sports car why?"

"He's a hand-me-down."

"A hand-me-down sports car?"

"It's a long story."

"And we're just going to sit here?"

"No. _You're_ just going to sit here; _I'm _going out for a drive." And with that statement alive in the fryer, Double O walked over to the driver's side, got it, opened the garage door and left. To Raf's dismay, he remembered to shut the door behind him. Rafael sighed loudly. He leaned up against the grubby wall and closed his eyes as she waited for Bumblebee to swoop in and save him from dying in this unknown place. Minutes later, or what felt like hours to Raf, the back door opened and a very familiar face appeared.

"Miranda? What are you doing here?" The girl jumped.

"Raf? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How did you get here?"

"Umm, I live here," Miranda pointed out. "A better question is why seventy percent of you is ductape."

"Miko." That one word explained everything. Miranda nodded once and trekked over to begin stripping Raf of the silver manse. After a good fifteen minutes of pulling, tearing, and yanking, Raf was free from his uncomfortable binds.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"I didn't know Double O was your older brother," Raf pointed out nonchalantly.

"Most people don't," Miranda countered. A stony chill covered them.

"Sooo, now what?" Rafael asked.

"Umm…do you like cheesecake?"

"Yeah."

"Then would you like some cheesecake? We've got some in the fridge," Miranda offered pleasantly, a warm smile creeping slowly onto her face.

"That would be nice," Raf replied evenly. Miranda motioned for him to follow her into the house. Once she'd turned, a soft, relaxed smile floated onto Rafael's face as he traipsed after her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I said take a left at the four-way intersection, not continue straight!" Miko yelled at both Jack and Bumblebee. "God, haven't you ever listened to directions before?"

"Yes, yes I have. Just not from a crazy, idiotic, loony tune," Jack snapped as he pretended to be driving Bumblebee.

"Well then watch my lips," Miko growled as she got closer to Jack's face. "They say that you should have taken that last right." Bumblebee, fed up with them bickering, made a hard right, and began going the way Miko directed.

"Remind me again why we just didn't bridge there?" Jack groaned as his grip tightened on the wheel. Bumblebee whirled darkly. "Sorry 'Bee." Jack slackened his grip.

"And turn…NOW! Miko screeched as her hand flew out the window. The wheels screamed in protest as Bumblebee's entire back end shifted positions. The humans saw deep, smoking black tire treads painting Highway 73 behind them. The whole of Bumblebee had moved ninety degrees.

"Miko!" Jack shouted as his head whipped around to glare at the teenage girl who was currently pulling herself off the floor. "A little more warning!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Bumblebee went down the new route _slowly_, as he did want to blow his tires because of Miko's lousy timing.

"Double O's house is the big, run-down red one with the four car garage," Miko drawled carelessly. If they could have only seen 'Bee's face at that point, he would have been glowering at her.

Somehow they managed to get to Double O's without killing each other. All the doors were up, and three of the four cars were gone. The one there was blue and white. It looked like an old-fashion racing car complete with stickers and a cockpit big enough for one person. Miko and Jack got out and walked pass the car. Jack noticed on the bottom of the side, the words "Citanes 26" were visible. Neither Jack, Miko, _nor_ Bumblebee saw the Autobot symbol plastered on several different areas of the racer.

Miko walked up the few stairs and banged on the door. Hard. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack swore he saw the car shiver. Miko didn't see anything because she was enjoying pounding her fist against the aging wood.

"Yo! Anybody home?" Miko yelled through the rusting screen. Miko continued to bang until she finally decided to call it a lost cause. "Now what?"

Now what? Jack was ready to give her a "now what" with his knuckle. Jack was getting ready to take her down, when a burst of laughter drifted into the air.

"Geez 'Randa, if you do somethin' like that again, you'll end up killing yourself," a voice that sounded an awful lot like Raf's swam into the humid garage.

"Nah, I do it all the time. It's fun."

"You should teach me sometime."

"You don't seem like the flyin' type," the female sounding voice pointed out. More laughter. The next second the duo came into view. Raf was bent over slightly, gasping for air. The girl was a couple inches shorter than Rafael. She stood next to him with a grin on her face. Her eyes twinkled in the setting sun. The T-Shirt she was wearing said the same thing as the side of the race car. Yet Jack knew she was much too young to race. He figured her dad owned the thing and he raced it.

"Raf!" Miko hollered. The pair jumped and started laughing all over again.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," they replied in unison. They had just gotten over their laughing spell, but of course they fell into a fit of giggles right after the first one. They exchanged equally pleased looks, eyes sparkling in untold plans and ideas.

"You're Miranda Chase," Miko shot at her with unnecessary force. Miranda's happy look turned reproachful.

"Drop the attitude," Miranda shot back at her with equal force. Jack was shocked by just how much his little girl had stored in her. She was like a smaller version of Arcee mixed with a bit of Katy Perry. Her hair was a soft teddy bear brown. Her lips were in a straight line as she gave Miko the evil eye. She was in jeans and tennis shoes despite the Californian heat.

Miranda crossed her arms snuggly over her chest, mimicking Jack. It was then, Jack (finally!) noticed the Autobot symbol. It was on a braided, handmade tie-dyed bracelet on her left hand. The charm was tied in the center of the bracelet. It was worn; most of the red paint had been rubbed off in some way, shape, or form. Jack was about to say something about the charm when Miko interrupted his almost verbal thought.

"Well we got tah get going. Come on Raf." Miko grabbed both boys' wrists, and hauled them back over to Bumblebee. Miko thrust Raf into the back and she took shotgun. Jack climbed in the front behind the wheel. The group pulled out of the driveway. Raf waved to Miranda; she waved back.

_WHACK! _

"What the heck!" Miko shouted as her head was knocked forward by the force of Jack's blow.

"That was for, one, selling me and Raf, and two," another whack to Miko's skull, "for interrupting my thought! I was about to ask that girl why she has the Autobot insignia on her wrist." Miko rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head.

"Miranda did not have the Autobot logo on her wrist."

"She did too," Jack insisted.

"No, she didn't," Miko countered.

"She did!"

"-n't."

"AGH! She did too!"

The only thought Bumblebee had: this is gonna be a long fraggin' ride home.

**Author's Note: Final chapter will be up in several days. Then it's onto Double O and co.'s story! Don't worry though 'bout the next story, it's only crossing universes, so nothing major. I have no title yet, so no fore warning. Sorry.**

**-Blueberry**

**And P.S. If you'd like to know the back story with Optimus and his grudge against eBay, check out the FanFic called "Semantics" by The Starhorse. It is **_**beyond**_** funny. At least I think so *shrugs***


	7. Chapter 7: Fears

**Author's Note: I have to say this is my favorite chapter *grins* it was sooo much fun to write. One of the reasons could be because I have B-95 on…hmm…probably part of the reason *nods thoughtfully* Anywho, I forgot to ask in the last chapter, did anyone pick up what car was in Double O's garage when Miko and Jack came to collect Raf? (All clues to the puzzle of my next story XD) Brownies brought to you by TheChippedCup will be served if anyone guesses right! Now on to my marvelous reviewers…**

** JazzGirl221: I'm glad it does =) And I figured *sly smile***

** ratchetsfangirl: Yeah, best bud sold + annoying/fighty teenagers = one irked scout! XD And with Optimus, only very few have…sadly I'm one of the people. But oh well! NYAN CAT! Yes-sir-ree! Dat was yours. And I kinda used it again because it's just soooooooooooo awesome! I hope you don't mind. PM me if you do.**

** IBrokeThe4thWall: *grins widely after seeing review, laughter bubbling up in small bursts* Thanks. A ticked Optimus equals happy readers **_**and**_** writer XD **

** TheChippedCup (review one): That's okay, anywho it's better late than never! Except on the battlefield. If you don't get it the first time you've got problems…I would know XD And Knockout ate your brownies from the Barbie Easy Bake Oven! How dare he! I thought I trained him better *tsk tsk* I'll just have to get the shock collar out again. Knockout: No, not the collar! Me: Then apologize! Knockout: NEVER! Me: Fine, shock collar it is! *pulls out collar* Knockout: Fine! I'M SORRY I ATE YOU'RE BROWNIES! Me: Dat's better. And I bet you bought the Barbie Easy Bake Oven off eBay *grins***

** TheChippedCup (review two): I believe it is **_**cars**_**, and yes! They have a Taco Stand! (Only 'cause they stole it from me =C) No matter, I'll get it back, you just wait. And that was YOU reading his love letters! Oh Primus! He let you live? How'd you manage that? I thought for sure he killed whoever read those aloud *giggles* That was priceless. I recorded the whole thing. You're a genius!**

** irule4ever: Yeah, I've heard that several times but I just don't know enough about Amazon to do one seeing as I've never bought anything off it. Probably 'cause the Amazons are saving up all their money so they can take over MY world. Not gonna happen *shakes head* NEVER! **

Optimus vented loudly. He had had one stressful orbital cycle. Between Bumblebee losing his T-Cog, the kids selling anything and everyone on that Pit-forsaken site, and Bulkhead nearly becoming confetti when Dreadwing had wired him up and Wheeljack tracked the pair down and (as he was infamous for among both fractions) promptly blew the place sky high; in which pleased Agent Fowler so much that he dropped by for a visit and shouted at just about everything within his sights.

Ever since a very annoyed Bumblebee had shown up with three humans a couple days ago, things had been oddly quiet; (not that Optimus was complaining). But as he predicted over an hour ago, something just _had_ to break this glorious peace and quiet. Of course the Autobots weren't known for being silent, minus Arcee, but that was sheer luck.

On the other side of the base, up in the "Human Center" as Ratchet called it more often than not, Jack was walking up to Raf and Miko who were huddled together on the couch; Raf was trying to teach Miko Spanish. Either she was failing at learning, or Raf was failing at teaching.

"El conejo saltó por encima de la zorra," Raf spoke slowly and clearly, his hands moving around in different positions to try and help Miko in some small way. "In English that means 'the rabbit jumped over the fox'."

"Inclina a mi primo francés!" Miko shouted out loudly in utter desperation.

"Umm, Miko? That's not even remotely close to what I said…and I'm pretty sure you just told me to bow down to your French cousin," Rafael pointed out most unhelpfully. Miko glared at him for a moment, then dropped it.

"This is hopeless! I'm never gonna get this right! Or pass my exam!" Miko wailed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Let's try again with something simpler. Cogí una manzana, I picked an apple. Now your turn."

"Me hicieron volar un supermercado local," Miko tried. "God! That ain't right either! What the Pit?"

"I'd be concerned too," interjected Jack, "considering you just said you blew up the local supermarket."

"Why didn't I take Japanese?" Jack and Raf exchanged different looks of amusement; Jack's being on a much higher level.

"Probably because Mrs. Toosher said she wouldn't take you because you already speak Japanese." Miko glared over at the smaller of the two boys again. She scowled, picked up her Spanish textbook and threw it over the edge, not caring where it landed. This was obvious because it landed, perhaps by fate, on the roof of a napping Bumblebee. A sickening, crunching noise rang out loud and clear as the roof caved in. Miko slapped herself in the face.

"What are the odds?" she grumbled under her breath.

"'Bee!" Raf yelled as Bumblebee let out a cry of startled shock. His engine roared as he panicked. He could barely begin to imagine what might be attacking him when his charge came running up, flailing his limbs above his head wildly. Bumblebee backed away from him, not wanting whatever was after him striking his best human friend.

While the idiotic looking pair chased each other around the main hub and throughout most of the base, Optimus was snuggled deep within his office chair pretending he couldn't hear the frantic screaming and pleas for something to stop. Whatever was going on outside his office door was of no concern to him at that point. Optimus shuttered his optics again and slipped into recharge.

Meanwhile on the other side of Optimus' door, Miko was running from Jack screaming,

"Dude! Not cool!" He had put a giant stuffed spider in her bag and had decided to give chase to her when she ran. Jack was shaking the plush arachnid at her while they raced through most of the base. At one point Jack took a shortcut and came out in front of Miko. She forced herself to switch routes. She skid a few feet and took off in the new direction. An evil smile licked Jack's lips and a wickedly cold gleam was stuck in his eyes. His trap was set. Now all he had to do was wait.

Optimus on the other hand, slunk deeper in his chair. He was enjoying the solitude and inner peace he was feeling spread through him. Sure the feeling moving throughout his body was slower than mud on the side of a hill on a hot July day, but it was worth it. A microscopic smile tweaked the corners of his mouth. He was content in his happy, far-off universe.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus' optics open. The sound of breaking glass was reverberating in the back of his processor when he did so. He was on his peds and lunging for the door in a matter of moments. Whoever had let loose that sound was truly in trouble.

Optimus sprinted up the hall. He instantly found the source to the disturbance. There in the midst of about a thousand extremely realistic looking fake spiders, with even more raining down upon the unfortunate human was Miko Nakadai running around in the middle of the storm screaming at the top of her lungs. Optimus remembered Raf explaining about how chicken can still run around with their head cut off when he was working on a science paper a few weeks back. At the moment, Optimus thought Miko looked a lot like the chicken Raf had described. He just wished the noise she was making would cist. It didn't.

"Miko, they are not even real. Please stop screaming." Either she couldn't hear him or refused to hear him. When the parade of falling spiders had finally stopped, Miko dashed out of the hall. Optimus went after her only to find her in an empty training room. Her upper body was bent over, hugging her knees as if her life depended on the squeezing of her the caps.

"Miko, are you…alright?" Optimus knew it was a stupid question before he asked it. It was obvious she wasn't, but he had no other way to ask her why she was crying her eyes out in the middle of a deserted part of the base. "What's wrong?" Optimus tried again.

"When you next see Bulkhead, tell him, from me, to murder Jack," Miko growled with a sniffle.

"May I ask why?"

"He-he knew, he _knew_ I w-was afraid of sp-spid-ders." Miko stuttered horribly as she attempted to explain herself. "And so did…" some sort of light bulb seemed to have popped into her head. "Aw frag!"

"What?" Optimus question quickly.

"That double-crosser," Miko said with pure distaste in her voice. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, stood up and scowled darkly at her booted toes. "Thanks for the pep talk Prime." Miko raised her head high, and marched out of the training area with a determined air about her. Optimus was completely baffled. He was still trying to string the limited conversation he'd just had with the female. He was still trying to figure out how she could even possibly consider that a pep talk.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Raf, is Doc Bot out?" Miko asked casually.

"No, back room," said Rafael, suddenly on his guard. "Why?"

"'Cause I've gotta do somethin' and I don't want him around." Miko didn't elaborate. Instead, she bolted up the stairs towards the place Ratchet usually did his work. She started monkeying with things on the screen. She had, like, forty different windows open. Rafael stared at her in bewilderment over his poetry book. He shook his head, mumbled something under his breath, and acted like he had no idea that Miko was fragging up Ratchet's system.

Out of the corner of his eye, Raf saw Miko walk down the stairs beaming profusely. She looked like she had just personally killed a 'Con. Raf dove back into the book he was reading so he couldn't be dragged into something he didn't do.

A few minutes after Miko ran off, Ratchet came back. He had a box of…stuff in his arms; Raf wasn't sure what was in the box. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Hey Ratchet," Raf greeted nicely as he lower his book slightly.

"Hello," Ratchet grunted back. Raf smiled lightly behind his book as he pulled it up to hide his face. No matter how grouchy the medic seemed or acted, Raf knew that he loved them. But of course, Ratchet being Ratchet, he would _never_ admit that fact; kind of like Agent Fowler with the 'Bots when he was first assigned to be their liaison. He still won't admit he like hanging out at the base. (No matter how many times Miko had asked him).

"What's in the box? What's in the box?" Raf actually giggled at his own question. He hadn't meant to basically repeat the first line of the poem he was reading (it was "What's In The Sack" by Shel Silverstein).

"Scrap parts." Ratchet set the box down and went over to the monitor. He had to push only one button before the fireworks went off.

"AHH!" Ratchet yelled as the most annoying sound in the world (according to Ratchet) blared through base-wide speakers. Rafael dropped his book and doubled over laughing. He couldn't help it. He was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Why was this so funny for Raf you ask? Because the song blasting through the stereo system was Nyan Cat's Theme.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ratchet yelled at the top of his vocalizer. As Rafael was laughing he saw Miko flat on the floor in the beginning of a hallway, laughing her guts out. Ratchet was pounding everything on the monitor keyboard with no results. After several panicking minutes on Ratchet's part, the song ended. Ratchet vented loudly.

"Thank Pri-"  
"Nom nom, nom-a-nom nom nom…"

"AHH!" And with the repeating of the song, Ratchet glitched fantastically and fell with no apparent grace.

"Miko," Raf struggled to speak. "You are," gasp, "a freakin' genius."

"I know," Miko wheezed. "Now let's book before anyone can blame this," she said pointing to Ratchet's body, "on us."

"I'll call June." Raf whipped out his cellphone as the pair ran out to the main entrance of the base. Both of them grinned hugely as the song intensified in volume.

**Author's Note: For you wonderful people who speak Spanish, if any of the Spanish is wrong BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I really hate Google, did ya know that? Here's why if you want to know watch?v=NAx-6nHEWbE *sighs* And this is the end of eBay. Damn. But now I have time to start my other, like, three stories…hmm…not good. So many ideas, not enough time in the world… Anywho, e-brownies to whoever can guess! (see other Author's Note for question). Imma go swimming now…**

**-Blueberry**


End file.
